This invention relates generally to a process for coating fabrics to produce gas permeable composite structures suitable for use in protective clothing. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for the manufacture of flexible, microporous, hydrophobic, oleophobic, inorganic microfiber reinforced hand coverings and to the articles produced thereby.
Protective hand coverings are used in many occupations either to protect materials from contamination by the wearer, as in surgical use, bakeries and similar applications where strict hygiene is required, or to protect the wearer from contamination by the materials with which he is working, as in the cleanup of chemical waste sites. In this latter regard, there is a need for a flexible hand covering that (1) will resist passage of both oil- and water-based compositions and (2) is gas permeable to allow passage of air and water vapor through the material from the body side to the atmosphere. Detergent and solvent resistant characteristics may also be valuable since the nature of the compositions encountered is not always known.
Similarly, the need for protective hand coverings for military personnel, who may be exposed to deleterious oil and water-based aerosols by virtue of field conditions, calls for the development of processes whereby light-weight flexible or pliant, microporous, hydrophobic, oleophobic structures can be easily manufactured.